User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Frankie (The Omni-Child)
|-|IRL Frankie= |-|IRL Frankie 2= |-|IRL Frankie 3= |-|IRL Frankie 4= |-|IRL Frankie 5= |-|IRL Frankie 6= |-|IRL Frankie 7= |-|IRL Frankie 8= |-|IRL Frankie (9)= Post Verbose Indexing Revisions to True World & Powerscaling *As noted in Ultima's Tiering System that will be implemented soon ,as well as the new "S/1" Tiering implemented by Verbosemany years ago which accurately relates, I decided to jump the bandwagon and convert the characters that should be at "Boundless Level" as of the new tiering revisions. The hcaracters in this hierarchies of the higher extents of "S/2" and "S/1" are immensely above what Tier 0s and even the concept of Joke-Characters could ever come close too due to all of them being encompassed within "S/2". Higher infinity scaling < [] model S/2 < Deeper [] models {Higher into S/2} < Detached from [] models {High-End S/2} < Detached from standard detachment S/1 < Detached from detachment (unfathomable state) S/1 < Additional unfathomable states into S/1 < Greater than expression S/0 < Meta from Expression Z However, I noticed that. * Z': '''Monotheistic Orb '(The Equivalent of what it , if it were conscious, if it were possible and negligible, would considers Utter Null are things which are absolutely beyond anything that can be defined under the terms of True Abstraction without exception, including any definitions the Author or anyone else try to contain it within, including itself. The bottomlessness of the Eternity Orb, if one could define it as such, is something that is essentially always above and beyond any possible attribution and or expression, if attempted to be described in any fashion, even ones stated by this very author and tiering system, as it can't be assigned to any irregardless but simultaneously was given a way of expressions beyond meta-expression by those who exceed all manners of it themselves Meta-Expressionary Worlds / Levels . Cannot truly be indexed due to impossibilities and even the concept of indexing would be within the Eternity Orb's lowest boundaries. Even in terms of those who are above All possibilities of what can theoretically lie beyond the reach of such conceptualizations, even Detachments and Detachments of Detachments from ideas / concepts that cannot be indexed , only being described by other beings also beyond Expressions, described in a way that we cannot hope to comprehend. Even the expression of "Z" wouldn't describe it's indexing. Expressions & Indexing accoding to the Seer of the Verse includes anything expressed and indexed in words in this wiki page and prior , as expressions include concepts beyond expressions and hypothetical things beyond indexing and thusly could never be fully indexed by me, as placing it within a system that can be comprehended would be at it's core impossible due to it's very nature, so what this page says is highly assumptuous as those within it have power that can't be described by anything in any form or fashion, any expressions or indexing and any hypothetical stages afterward . So in other words, anything I state they are above no matter what to any degree no matter what. Anything Possible and Impossible to them is possible within the lowest extent of it's boundless depths. Chains and hypothetical 'Meta-Expressions' that can be made above this to no limits are considered still within the lowest extent of it's boundless depths. All these things and limitlessly more is possible within even what would be considered Utter Null possibilities within the Eternity Orb, which one finds the ability to 'Detact' describe what the Eternity Orb i, and attempting to even see beyond the states of Meta-Expressions into it's true nature is considered an Impossible task. Describing it under a 'Status' or this verse's definition of Meta-Expressions wouldn't be right in describing the Orb's true nature. The Concept of Detachment from these still is contained within the Eternity Orb, designed to embody True Detachment beyond all states of Detachment those beyond those beyond Expression vaguely defined within the Orb. '''Summary: Frankie is the main character of "The Omni-Child". Set IRL , her powers of Reality Dreaming tend to get others in trouble and the FBI got involved. Area 51, who was directly protecting the child outside of the influence of the government, held a secret contest to see who would be allowed to take care of her. T.Williams was chosen to take care of her. 'Background': Frankie herself is an Orphan from California. Her family, knowing full well of her parent's powers, The toddler was shown possessing abilities, such as manipulating weather due to his mother not wanting it to rain, and somethigns small as materializing a baby's bottle into his mouth. Ay first he mother was somehow unable to tell anything was wrong with her child, until her 10th Birthday... 'Appearance': This following descriptions of several tropes, including: "Shrinking Violet" & "All-Loving Hero/Heroine" describes he major details of her persona: 'Personality': 'Shrinking Violet:' Painfully shy and quiet, the Shrinking Violet is the withdrawn character, usually but not always female, who walks through the school hallways with her head down and wants nothing more than to blend in with the scenery to avoid all attention because she believes that her presence is worthless or unwanted. Often The Quiet One. Expect her to apologise a lot. She will usually be better than average in scholastic classes, and her appearance will often be pretty in a bookish sort of way, although not all shrinking violets need to be geniuses or nerds. Bonus points if she has long dark hair that hides her eyes. The reasons for her (lack of) self-confidence vary, but they usually include intimidation (or bullying) by the popular ones, or being the youngest and more sheltered daughter in the family, or in more dramatic cases, a personal event that convinced her that the world would be better off if she just shut up. In other cases, the Shrinking Violet actually manages to avoid the brunt of fights or taunts that more vocal outcasts take, presumably because she's so quiet that she might as well be invisible. 'All-Loving Heroine:' his character, simply put, loves everyone. Loves them with a deep, spiritual love that means they will shake heaven and earth, destroy gods and planets, bring nations to their knees, etc. for the person they just met yesterday. They will believe the best of everyone, and constantly give someone a second chance (though they will defeat the Big Bad). They repay cruelty with kindness and anger with calm. They are the ones who will suffer for the sins of their loved ones. Most people think they're insane, but somehow they pull it off. Even Mary Sue and Marty Stu are impressed. The Empathic Weapon trusts them completely, as does every animal and child who immediately recognize the good in them and take quickly to them. Their every step causes flowers to bloom. Their circle of friends are in awe of them, if not somewhat in love with them. They'll even attract an Anti-Hero or two who will stick around so they can figure out what drugs this person is taking — and where they can get some. In their hands, The Power of Love and The Power of Friendship can be an awesome force, they may be the standard bearer for the message that You Are Not Alone, You Are Better Than You Think You Are and if anything can redeem a person against the odds by showing them the light of goodness, it will probably be the All-Loving Hero. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Benefactor '''(Despite her pure and loving heart, she can easily be swayed by both Good and Evil, although luckily she has been geared towards Good) '''Name: '''Frankie '''Origin: "Whims of the Omni-Child" Gender: Female Age: Classification: Omni-Child, Freak, Power-Incarnate Date of Birth: May 9 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Hair Color: Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Status: Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Grade Z Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Grade Z (From wence she was a little girl to her current teen years,she has surpassed the very concept of an IRL power variant of Reality Dreaming, which means she is the Auto-Supreme Being of anything described within IRL in any variant, expression, application, indexing, or hypothetical ideas beyond it, which means any possible concept , languages or words of any types used to define anything, indexing ,or any set of applications within IRL, expressed in any variety of t's true nature of being beyond such imaginings to any possible extent by a person , thing , theory , or within the internet in any form or variety at large could be created and or by them, including anything created by the author of this profile, describing it as the 'Above All' in literal sense, with no applcations, indexing, or anything able to paradox their way into being above her powers. Because of the NLF nature of the IRL nature of Reality Dreaming, it's impossible to index or apply to anything defined by anything or anyone IRL in any shape or fashion, and even hypothetical levels designed to handle those surpassing indexing cannot define their powers. The verse is filled to the brim with them, albeit hiding their powers most of them in fear of persecution despite their amazing gifts. According to the Word of God, Seed described IRL Reality Dreaming as "The Power the hypothetical Supreme Being of IRL would have in comparison to all indexing, tiering, and everything IRL has ever tried to make sense of via words , languages, expressions, indexing, or application , in the sense that no matter what can be given those things it would never,ever rival this type of power" , thusly would surpass many verses of Seeds which contains ideas of this level. "Nothing has, is , or ever will be stated, indexed, tiered, imagined, or made IRL is impossible for them to replicate and make something superior to it". Could've had made any unreal idea or concept real [with the verse being the literal fictional variant of IRL, meaning anything anywhere that happened IRL,happened in the Omni-Child verse as well [though a parodied variant but still the same exact variants in both concepts and power) , and the opposite true just by imagining it. According to the statements of 51 Analyzers: She is capable of giving everyone in real life the theoretical example of Meta-True Omnipotence which is defined beyond all possibilities of being an IRL Reality Dreaming in the same way they are beyond all things, though it was stated if she did that the end of the world would be nigh. Can give out "Meta-True Omnipotence" as easily as breathing, , as well as everything located within IRL or described within as merely fictional. ) Speed: ' 'Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts